Polly Pea
Polly Pea is a 2018 introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of the Pea Princess from the Princess and the Pea, and is quickly on her way to ruling the school. Character Personality Polly Pea is loud, rash, and uncivilized. Seeing as that fits into her story, it makes sense, yet it can make her unbearable at the moment. She doesn't mind her story, yet hates the suffering she has to go through right now before her happily ever after. Not being able to sleep can make someone just a little cranky. She's not the kindest, and is in fact rather rude to others. She is manipulative and always gets what she wants. Be it manipulating someone into being a living backpack to cleaning her dorm room floor with a toothbrush, Polly always gets what she wants. Her one goal during her high school career is to become the most popular girl in school. Secretly though, she is just putting up a wall. Someone should try to break it down, and they'll find a soft girl who's just scared about her fate. She doesn't want her future to be decided by a simple pea under a mattress, but she doesn't know how to tell people that. Instead, she has convinced herself it's what best for her and everyone else. Appearance Polly Pea has pale skin with deep green eyes. Her hair is extremely long and is of a deep pea green colour, and she stands at around 5'5 ft tall before her tall platform shoes. She always matches with deep green eye shadow and lipstick. Signature Outfit In her signature outfit, Polly wears a pale blue dress with peas and leaves attached to the shoulders. The dress has elbow length sleeves and she accessories it with a thick black belt. The dress is layered with light green and dark green tool. She wears black leggings, and green platform shoes. The straps on her shoes are reminiscent of vines with peas on them. She wears fingerless green gloves and a green crown on her head. Fairy tale – The Princess and the Pea How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_and_the_Pea Pretty much some lady knocks on a prince's door and claims to be a princess but she ain't the most civilized so to test her the mom puts a single pea under twenty mattresses and because the girl doesn't sleep a wink it's proven she's a princess because feminism? How does Polly come into it? Polly takes on the role of the Princess, and really isn't too keen on being forced into marrying someone just because she doesn't sleep. Relationships Family Being the daughter of the Pea Princess herself, it's very obvious why Polly isn't the most civilized. She gets along well with her mother, which makes her even more scared to tell her that she doesn't want to go through with her fate. Friends Nixie Broom * Best Friends Forever After since they were little girls * Planning to rule the school together. Natsuko Tsuki * Roommates who became quick friends * The final wheel on the tricycle of popular badassery Hua Ju-Long * Started hanging out with him because Natsuko thought he was hot * She's always trying to set him and Natsuko up Li Wukong * Ju-Long's best friend so kinda wormed into the group because of him * Polly thinks he throws the wildest parties so she keeps him around Forrest Baker * Kinda not really friends more like business partners * She kinda uses him because he's naive Pet She's too tired to care for a pet. Romance Yeah Romance really isn't her thing. Enemies Electra Febe * Nixie's roommate and they do not get along mainly because she's a sword lesbian and Polly's gang is scared of sword lesbians * Believes that Polly is obnoxious and needs to stop like don't manipulate your friends like that. Loup Crieur * Forrest's roommate and is constantly trying to open Forrest's eyes cause I mean Polly isn't the best * A perpetual liar and made the mistake one day of telling Polly she looked great and it was obvious he was lying through his teeth. Trivia * If it isn't clear yet, Polly is very aromantic but she hasn't come to that conclusion yet * She's kinda a bitch ** Wait no she's a really big bitch * Green is her aesthetic and she won't let anyone tell her to change Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:The Princess and the Pea Category:Wallpacapaca